


Angel

by Story_Spinner144



Category: Shadowhunters tv show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Spinner144/pseuds/Story_Spinner144
Summary: Basically how Jace felt at end of episode 5.





	

Second upon second his pain built up.  
Minutes upon minute his hurt doubled.  
His worry for her grew.  
He knew how she'd take this.

As she came into view,  
his thoughts were confirmed.  
Her face was a mask of pain and rejection.  
She was an angel that had been touched by too much darkness.

He stood by her as they held each other's gaze.  
"I can't do this."  
His soft warm hand grasped hers.  
"Just don't let go of me."

With each crest fallen step they took,  
they neared her mother.  
Her mother's white pale form was icy to the touch.  
It would all be over soon.

As she struggled to say her dead mother's name,  
she broke down.  
She turned her head into his chest.  
He impulsively put his arms around her and said what she could not.

He held her,  
oh how long he had longed to hold her.  
But he never expected it to be like this,  
infront of her mother's death bed.

Tears formed in his eyes as his arms stayed tightly wrapped around her.  
"I won't ever let you go."


End file.
